


My Fiancé is my Aunt

by GryffindorTom



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7629052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GryffindorTom/pseuds/GryffindorTom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bill Weasley overhears a conversation between his parents, finding out that his mother had been sleeping around. Harry Potter finds out from Bill that his fiancé, Ginny Weasley is actually his Aunt…and she is pregnant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Fiancé is my Aunt

**Author's Note:**

> My Fiancé is my Aunt – Rating T
> 
> Summary – Bill Weasley overhears a conversation between his parents, finding out that his mother had been sleeping around. Harry Potter finds out from Bill that his fiancé, Ginny Weasley is actually his Aunt…and she is pregnant.
> 
> Pairings – Molly/Arthur, Harry/Ginny, Ron/Hermione, George/Angelina, Percy/Audrey, Bill/Fleur
> 
> Warnings – Unintentional incest, swearing

**The Burrow, Ottery-St-Catchpole, Devon, England**

**16th March 2000**

Arthur Weasley, Deputy Minister of Magic under Kingsley Shacklebolt was sitting in his office, his thoughts on how his youngest son seemed completely different in comparison to his other children. Bill, Charlie, the twins, even Percy and Ginny all showed remarkable intelligence, but Ron just didn't seem to match up to the same calibre as all other children. ' _Could it be?'_ A question came to his mind. Though he kept dismissing it, the thought kept nagging at his mind the rest of the day. By the time he was ready to leave, he knew he had to know the answer. He quickly unlocked the closet of items that he had confiscated but kept since they might be useful at a later time and removed a bottle of Veritaserum and put it in his pocket.

' _I know Molly would never…but…'_ Arthur thought as he walked out of the Ministry.

Later that evening at the Burrow, Arthur and Molly were sitting down to their usual dinner together.

When Molly was in the kitchen retrieving the last of the food, Arthur pulled the little bottle from his pocket and poured three drops into Molly's tea. Being so diluted, it wouldn't force him to ask direct questions, but would lead her to answer him almost like a normal conversation. When she returned, he casually chatted with her during dinner until the tea was consumed. He waited for her gaze to go unfocused and he started the questioning.

"Molly Wobbles dear, is Ron my son?" Arthur asked.

Molly turned her unfocused eyes toward her husband. "Of course, dear."

Mr. Weasley sighed in relief. He knew his Mollywobbles would never do such a thing. "Can you think of anything that might have happened to him that would cause…cause his difference? I mean he doesn't seem to be like any of our other children."

"Of course he isn't dear. Why would he when they don't share the same father?" Molly answered.

"But... but you said he was my son!"

"Yes dear. He is your son."

Arthur was confused, but then slowly he realized what she was implying. "Are you saying that none of my.. .of the other children are mine?" Arthur's face was now ashened.

"Yes dear. I am very fortunate that my red hair is a very dominant feature."

"Who…Whose are they? I mean, we had Bill because of our wedding night."

"Bill was Amos Diggory's," Molly answered, looking at her husband with those unfocused eyes.

"But Amos… he was what, fourteen when Bill was born?"

"Yes dear, and his parents wouldn't let a thirteen year old marry me when he got me pregnant. That's why I had to give you the love potion and suggest we elope so quickly. Remember, Bill was born two months premature. Well, that's what I told you."

Arthur was stunned. This wasn't what he thought he was going to hear. "And Charlie?"

"You remember the Easter celebration we had that year? Well, Hagrid and I… well, we had a little fun. I was glad to find out the giant blood doesn't pass down through a second generation. Why do you think he loves dragons so much?"

Arthur went to the shelf and grabbed the bottle of Firewhisky and a glass. As he started to pour himself a drink, he put the glass back and drank straight from the bottle. ' _Molly and Hagrid?'_ Arthur's life was crumbling before his eyes.

"And Percy?" Arthur asked after another swig of the fiery liquid and a burp of a nice long length of flames.

"I'm not exactly sure. I think it happened at the office party when I took that job at the Ministry when you were unemployed. I recall both Barty Crouch and Cornelius Fudge were both giving me drinks that evening."

Another swig, then a gulp of the Firewhisky. The numbness that flowed into his body was helping and very much welcome. "And the twins?"

Molly Weasley's unfocused eyes seemed to lose even more focus as a smile of longing appeared on her face. "Oh, I remember that night very well. Sirius took me up for a ride on his motorcycle. Did you know you that bike can hover? What that man could do with his hands... I can still remember that feeling." A slight shudder seemed to move through body as her smile grew larger.

"Sirius Black?"

"Yes dear." Molly said.

"And Ginny? Is she mine?"

"No dear."

"Who... who's her father?"

"You remember the Halloween party the Potters had after Harry was born?" Molly asked.

"Not James? Please don't tell me it was James?"

"Of course not, dear. But there is a reason she looks so much like Lily," Molly said. "Lily's father was such a nice muggle. He complimented me on my cooking and, well, one thing led to another. It was tragic when he and his wife died shortly after that night."

"So Ginny's actually Harry's aunt?"

"I suppose," Molly replied, trying figure out the relationship there.

"You've been trying to set Harry up with his aunt?" Arthur asked incredulously.

"It would be like having James and Lily back again. Like they never died. Wouldn't that be wonderful?" Molly asked.

By the time the Veritaserum wore off of Molly, Arthur was gone. Bill ran from the kitchen where he had overheard what his mother had said. ' _Harry is engaged to his aunt! He is going to be really pissed off when he hears this.'_ Bill thought.

What shocked Bill was not the fact that his mother had slept around, but she was trying to push Harry and Ginny together. He knew that Harry and Ginny were engaging in sexual intercourse and they have been doing so over the previous few months since the Christmas after Ginny's birthday and had a feeling that she was pregnant.

Bill knew that Harry needed to know about this but, heading up the stairs, he heard Harry and Ginny having sex. ' _Looks like I will have to wait until tomorrow_ '

**The Burrow, Ottery-St-Catchpole, Devon, England**

**17th March 2000**

Ginny Weasley was sitting at the Dining Table, holding the hand of her fiancé, Harry Potter. She saw her brother Bill, along with the rest of her family, walk into the kitchen and could tell that something was up.

"Where is dad?" she asked, confused as to why he had gone missing. "He never came home from work last night."

"Gin…I…mom…dad…" Bill said, trying to get out what he wanted to say. "Mom…she…she…she cheated on dad. She cheated on dad five times."

"What do you mean Bill?" Ron asked, not understanding what his oldest brother meant.

"Well…mom slept with several different people, and with each person she slept with, she had a child." Bill explained. "She was only faithful once and that produced you Ronald."

"WHAT!" Charlie shouted. "Mom slept with several men and we all have diff…different fathers!

"That's right Charlie." Bill said. "For example, Harry, I know you are in love with Ginny, but you can't be with her!"

"HOW VERY DARE YOU! HOW DARE YOU TELL ME I CANNOT BE WITH HARRY!" Ginny shouted, annoyed with her brother telling her that she could not be with her fiancé, especially as she was pregnant with his child!

"I can Ginny if it was proved that mom slept with Harry's grandfather, producing you!" Bill said, trying to calm down his baby sister.

"That's so funny I forgot to laugh." Harry said, annoyed at what he thought was his future brother in law pranking him. "I get it. You are just annoyed because I got your baby sister pregnant that you try and split us up by claiming that Ginny is my Aunt."

"I, William Arthur Weasley swear that everything that I have said, and will say, shall be the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so mote it be." Bill said, the oath he had just made proving him right.

"Shit! That means…that means that my aunt is my fiancé!" Harry said, shocked at what he was saying. "Someone _Avada_ _Kedarva_ me now please!"

Harry ran out of the room, heading to the lavatory in order to vacate his digestive system following the revelations.

"Bloody hell Bill, I know the twins were bad at doing things, but I swear that next thing you will say is that the twins father was Sirius Black or James Potter!" Hermione said, not realising that she was right.

"Did you…did you also overhear the conversation…hear that Sirius is the twins…" Bill started. Suddenly he turned to George who was looking at the ground in shock.

"George, look at me, what's up?" he asked the remaining twin.

"Is it true?" George said, "My life has been a lie?"

"George, we are still brothers, no matter what happened in the past." Percy said, hugging his younger brother. "Mother is the one at fault, legally she has committed Line Theft."

"Percy, stop with the legal bollocks." George said, his depression coming back. "First my twin dies, murdered by that bastard Rookwood blasting a wall in the Battle of Hogwarts, then I find out that the person who I believed to be my father isn't my father. Instead my real father didn't even know I was his son and he was killed by his maniac of a cousin!"

Bill walked over to George and hugged him. Looking at him in the eyes, he knew that he was going to have to pull his brother out of the funk that he was in. "How do you think I feel. I find out that mom was sleeping around and that Amos Diggory is my father."

"But…Amos Diggory is younger than Mr Weasley." Hermione said, working it out. "How did she…oh my god!"

"That means…that means your half brother was Cedric Diggory." Percy said, trying to think. "But…but who is my father then?"

"Perce, yours is more complicated as you see, mom slept with both Barty Crouch and Fudge." Bill said. "When I overheard her conversation with dad, she told him that she recalled both Barty Crouch and Cornelius Fudge were both giving her drinks that evening."

"Merlins Beard! That means that I could be the son of a former minister or a former DMLE Head." Percy said, his mind thinking about how he could use that information.

"Yes Percy." Charlie said in disbelief about how pompous his brother could be. "You realise that could be why Fudge made you his Junior Undersecretary."

"Yes Charlie, Fudge could have realised it." Bill said, hoping to knock the wind out of the officious git he called a brother. "Anyway Charlie, you are the most controversial one as you…your father is Hagrid."

"How? Hagrid is a half giant?" Charlie asked. "I am nothing like him. Hell, I…oh bloody hell…I shouldn't have said that!"

"You have some of his mind you know. Especially with the dragons." Ron said, smiling.

Suddenly they heard a smashing of an ornament and then Molly Weasley shouting. "-ONLY DID WHAT I THOUGHT WAS BEST!"

Everyone ran into the stairway to see Harry and Molly arguing. "THE BEST. THE BEST. BECAUSE OF YOU, MY SON IS GOING TO BE MY COUSIN! YOU LET ME COMMIT INCEST AS I SLEPT WITH MY AUNT!

"YOU AND MY GRANDFATHER DECEIDED TO HAVE AN AFFAIR AND THEN PRODUCE GINNY" Harry continued, getting more annoyed by the second. "YOU ALLOWED ME TO FALL IN LOVE WITH MY AUNT!"

"I…I didn't want to let it go too far but you am too much like your father." Molly said, "Not just falling in love with red heads but having a sense of right and wrong."

Molly suddenly felt a sting on her face as Ginny ran up the stairs, hitting her mother.

Harry ran down the remaining stairs, getting annoyed by the minute. He headed straight to the Leaky Cauldron where he ended up drinking nearly a whole bottle of Firewhiskey. Sadly for Harry though, when he went to go to Gringotts two days later, he found that he could not access his account as Molly put a lien on it to support his future child.

For Arthur Weasley though, he applied for a divorce on the grounds of infidelity on the part of his wife, which was quickly arranged. Eventually he married a Muggleborn who eventually told him how airplanes would fly and the function of a rubber duck. For Arthur, all was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Story based on characters and themes introduced in JK Rowling's Harry Potter series. All rights to their various owners/creators. Inspired by and contains some text from Harry Potter and the Champion's Champion by DriftWood1965, who without him this story would never had even been done…
> 
> Just like "GryffindorTom" on Facebook to get all of the latest news, bits I'm working on, story updates and much more. Please remember to review this story as it helps improve the stories that I write for you guys. It's the only payment, along with adding to community's and favourites that I get for writing these, and I admit I enjoy that payment.


End file.
